Digital photographs and digital videos often include various types of metadata. For example, it is common for digital cameras to include a timestamp with each photograph indicating the date and time that the photograph was taken. Some digital camera and/or video recording devices also include global positioning system (GPS) (e.g., stored in an EXIF metadata tag) or other location based metadata associated with each photograph or video.
Software applications exist for organizing and searching digital photographs and/or videos. For example, software applications can use metadata associated with the digital photographs and/or videos for organizing and searching the digital photographs and/or videos. Some software applications include facial recognition functionality to automatically identify and tag persons in photographs and/or videos. Some software applications also allow users to manually tag the photographs and/or videos (e.g., to manually tag persons in a photograph and/or a location of a photograph).